


prom

by aliensarereal666



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarereal666/pseuds/aliensarereal666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya and Shizuo go to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prom

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a serious fanfiction author who writes serious fanfiction, take this fanfiction seriously. thanks.

It was a Thursday, right after classes were done for the day. Shizuo had started his walk home, with Shinra skipping along next to him, talking about something Shizuo didn't care enough about to listen to.

Shizuo stopped mid-step when he heard the familiar, irritating voice call out behind him, causing a rage-fueled adrenaline to build up. Shizuo spun around to face the source of the voice and Shinra took a step back to avoid being what would inevitably be thrown at Izaya.  
Due to all the blood in Shizuo's body being set aflame, Shizuo hadn't initially heard what Izaya said to him.  
"What?!"  
Izaya sighed, crossing his arms.  
"I _said_ , go to prom with me. You really should work on your listening skills, Shizu-chan." He said as though he were scolding a child.

Even though Izaya repeated what he said, Shizuo still had a hard time comprehending the string of words that just came out of Izaya's mouth.  
"You're out of your fucking mind." He spat, walking up to Izaya with every intent to kill him.  
"Aw, don't be like that, Shizu-chan! I mean, think about it. This is our senior year! Our last year of high school." He put on an exaggerated sad face. "Wouldn't it be sad to miss prom? And besides. It's not like there's any girl in the world who would be stupid enough to go to prom with something like you!" Izaya laughed.  
Shizuo was clenching his fists hard enough that his blunt nails were digging into the skin of his palms, blood starting to form under his nails.  
" _What?!"_ This time he shouted it. Izaya stopped laughing to give Shizuo a shit-eating grin that made Shizuo feel nauseous.  
At this point, a small crowd had begun to form around Shizuo and Izaya, always excited to see if there would be a homicide on campus today.  
"Ah, look what you've done now! You've caused a scene. Tsk tsk." Izaya shook his head. "Well. I'll let you think on what I've said. I'll be taking my leave now." With a smile and a wave, Izaya darted through the crowd.  
Shizuo was breathing heavily, hateful rage radiating quite obviously from him. He turned and started walking home again, Shinra again at his heels.  
"Whoa, what was all that about? Do you think Izaya was serious? Are you gonna take him up on his offer? He's right you know..."  
The look Shizuo gave him made Shinra drop that one.  
"But really. Are you going to take him to prom? Because you know, if you do, that would be a date right? And you two would be dating! And if you two start dating, that means you'd have to stop being so..." He looked for a good word to use. "...unpleasant towards each other. I mean, unless both of you are into that! Actually, I read that there are couples who-"  
He stopped talking when he realized that Shizuo was no longer walking next to him, leaving him to talk to thin air.  
  
-  
  
Shizuo did think about it, however. In fact, it bothered him so much he couldn't even sleep.  
Finally, he made a decision. He rolled over on his bed and picked up his phone and sent an email to Izaya.  
Did he know why he decided this? Not at all!  
Did he regret it? Probably!  
Was he mad at himself for his decision? Very much so!  
  
-  
  
It wasn't like Izaya slept much anyway. So when his phone screen lit up, he wasn't too terribly perturbed.  
 _Meet me at the school at 7. If you're even a second late, I'm going to leave._  
Izaya started into a fit of laughter.  
  
-

The dance was on Friday of the next week. Shizuo hadn't seen nor heard much from Izaya since the day Izaya asked him to prom, which Shizuo considered a good thing, though he did start to wonder if this was one of his ridiculous schemes.  
But seven o'clock rolled around that Friday. The theme was "Sharp Dressed Man", which apparently payed homage to some American rock song from the 80s. As odd as it was, everyone was dressed to the 9's, including Shizuo, who stood outside the gymnasium, looking around for any sight of Izaya. He looked for at least 10 seconds before deciding that, oh well, he tried, might as well go home, and turning to walk off. That is, until he heard his awful pet name being called behind him.  
"Shizu-chan! You can't leave yet!"  
Shizuo turned around, prepared to scowl at Izaya and ask him exactly what the hell he was planning, but he quite literally choked on his words when he saw Izaya.  
He was wearing a tasteful long black gown which sported a slit up to a bit above the knee on one side, the dress complemented by silver bracelets, a small silver handbag and black flats. When Shizuo walked closer to Izaya, he noticed that Izaya had also put on eye makeup and lip gloss.  
Shizuo was just grateful that Izaya hadn't decided to wear some sort of god awful puffy pageant dress.  
Most everyone had already gone into the gymnasium, leaving Shizuo and Izaya and a few latecomers here and there outside.  
Izaya looked at him impatiently.  
"Stop standing there looking like even more of an idiot than usual. Let's go in." Izaya went to put his arm around Shizuo's arm, but Shizuo snatched his arm away as though Izaya had the plague. Izaya pouted, but walked through the door side by side with Shizuo.  
Inside, it was loud and crowded. There were a few couples on the dancefloor, but most of them were standing on the sides talking. There were a few stray glances towards Shizuo and Izaya, and whispered questions of whether or not that was actually Izaya Orihara. But any doubt was quickly dispelled by Shinra shouting at them.  
"Shizuo! Ah, and Izaya! You're here!"  
This caused giggles from the onlookers. Shizuo wanted nothing more than for God to strike him down where he stood.  
"I didn't think you'd actually come! I almost didn't recognize you, Izaya. I mean, not only because you look like a girl, but also because it's hard to recognize you and Shizuo together in a situation where you're not threatening each other, you know?"  
"Why are you here." Shizuo grumbled.  
"Well, I was going to come with Celty, but she didn't want to accompany me to the dance. What a shame, right? Celty, in a prom dress...But I decided to come anyway to mingle. Oh! Say cheese!" Shinra took out his phone and snapped a selfie with Shizuo and Izaya faster than either of them could prevent it.  
"Okay, I'm going to go say hi to others. See you guys around!"  
Shinra darted off, most likely afraid of any bodily harm that could have been coming his way.  
  
Izaya smiled at Shizuo. "Come on, let's dance with the others!" He exclaimed, tugging on Shizuo's shirt sleeve. Shizuo again brushed Izaya's hand away.  
"No." With his one word answer, he lead the two of them to a vacant table on the side of the room, and sat down, Shizuo grumpily resting his chin on his hand.  
With a huff, Izaya took a seat next to him, crossing his legs. This action caused the slit of his dress to rise up ever so slightly, but it was enough to catch Shizuo's eye. Izaya did have nice legs... But Shizuo pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Though, he did let his eyes linger for a second longer before he noticed something. Was that a garter on Izaya's thigh? No, there was something shining there. It was a knife.  
"Why the hell did you bring a weapon to a school dance."  
Izaya smiled when he realized what Shizuo was talking about.  
"Precautionary measures." He pulled the dress up a bit higher, revealing- as far as Shizuo could see- two more knives.  
"In case Shizu-chan decided to get too handsy." Izaya said, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Would you stop calling me that?"  
"Hm. If I can't call you Shizu-chan, what should I call you?" He mused, readjusting his dress. "How about 'darling' or 'dear'?" He laughed.  
"Just call me by my name!" Shizuo exclaimed.  
Izaya laughed again, standing up. "Boo, Shizu-chan is no fun. This song is boring. I'm going to go request a different one."  
Izaya walked off, and Shizuo was grateful to have a moment to himself.  
He watched as Izaya said something to the DJ. It almost looked as if he was flirting with him. Izaya had draped himself over the DJ's shoulder, pointing out songs on the computer screen. The DJ's face was pink and he kept trying to see if he could look down the front of Izaya's dress. Shizuo realized the poor fool probably just experienced a gay crisis.  
Soon enough, the new song started. It was a woman's voice over poppy music.  
Izaya had decided there was no use in trying to get Shizuo to dance with him, so he decided to dance by himself.  
 _"...last night, damn you were in my sexxx dreams..."_  
Rather provocatively.  
 _"...doing really nasty things..."_

Shizuo decided he had seen enough. He stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking outside. It took a short while for Izaya to realize Shizuo wasn't in the building anymore, so he ran outside to look for him.  
 _"...I just want this to be perfect, we're both convicted criminals of thought..."  
_

It was a little chilly that night, but it didn't bother Shizuo that much. His hands still in his pockets, he started to walk off.  
"Shizu-chan, wait! Where are you going?"  
"Home." Shizuo called behind him.  
"You can't leave yet!"  
Shizuo turned to face Izaya, taking a step towards him.  
"And why not? Why am I even here in the first place? Why did you even ask me to prom?!" His voice grew louder with every question.  
Izaya seemed to think about it for a moment, then he smiled.  
"Because I thought it'd be fun. You're really unpredictable, you know? You even surprised me when you agreed to this!  
And I was right. Even though we were only in there for half an hour, I did have fun, which also surprised me. And lastly, I was surprised you went along with this for as long as you did." He shrugged.  
"But I guess fun things can only last for so long. By Monday this will all be behind us, and you can pretend this wasn't fun, and we can go back to killing each other. Which I guess is fun too. But it gets repetitive and boring." He sighed, turning his back on Shizuo, rubbing his arms to fend off the chill of the night.

Shizuo stared at him for a moment. Somewhere deep inside him, he wondered if he had actually hurt Izaya's feelings. But it's always so hard to tell when Izaya is being genuine.  
Shizuo took off his coat and draped it around Izaya's shoulders, putting his hands back in his pockets, not looking at Izaya. He was silent for a while before he spoke.  
"...guess it was kind of fun. It was something different." He mumbled, shrugging. "But crowds and parties aren't my thing. I got tired of it. Now I just want to go home." 

Izaya heard him say something along the lines of "...walk you home, if you want." Izaya smiled- though it was anyone's guess whether or not it was a genuine smile- and walked next to Shizuo.  
  
-  
  
The walk back to Izaya's apartment building was silent. Neither of them knew what to say, and neither of them really wanted to talk.  
When they stood outside the door to the building, there was another short span of silence. Izaya was the first to break the silence.  
"Here's your jacket back." Izaya took Shizuo's coat from his shoulders, handing it back to him. Shizuo thanked him quickly, hanging it over one shoulder.  
Izaya again broke the slowly building awkward silence.  
"You know, it's tradition that you'd take this moment to thank me for the fun time tonight, and then give me a goodnight kiss, not that I'd actually kiss something as sub-human as you-"  
This was again, a time where Shizuo surprised Izaya. He leaned down just long enough to press a chaste kiss to Izaya's lips. After he broke the kiss, Shizuo was disappointed he wasn't able to take a picture of the shocked expression on Izaya's face before it quickly settled back to that shit-eating grin.  
Izaya ducked into the apartment building wordlessly, flashing a wide grin at Shizuo right as the door closed.  
  
-  
  
Shizuo went home, but was ultimately unable to sleep. And then it was Monday again, and everything fell back into a normal rhythm. Everyone went back to school, had their classes, and occasionally witnessed a vending machine being thrown across the campus.  
However, if one were to pay close attention, they would notice that, just maybe, Shizuo and Izaya weren't trying as hard to kill each other now. 

 


End file.
